


Tooth brushes are Important

by DramaTime



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Flirting, Kisses, M/M, Shopping Trip, Teasing, all the fun stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-14
Updated: 2014-08-14
Packaged: 2018-02-13 02:09:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2133099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DramaTime/pseuds/DramaTime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroko and Kagami go shopping for the first time as a couple.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tooth brushes are Important

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this is my first fanfic, so enjoy! It's just a little piece for fun.

"Kagami-kun, wake up." No response from the snoring boy. Kuroko pokes his cheek, and continues to get no response. He sighs.

"Kagagmi-kun, please wake up." The smaller boy accents this request with a sharp jab to the ribs and Kagami jerks up. Rubbing his ribs, the red head glares at his boyfriend.

"Oi, Kuroko! What was that for?" Kuroko stares placidly into Kagami's rage, then snorts.

"Kagami-kun wouldn't wake up." 

"You could've just said something first!" Kuroko raises an eyebrow and shrugs his shoulders.

"I did. I also poked you in the face," Kagami makes a noise at this, "but you wouldn't wake up, and we really need to go shopping." 

"Couldn't it have waited until I'm awake?? What's so important that we need to leave right this second?" Kuroko grimaces slightly.

"We happen to be out of coffee." Kagami moved faster than at any practice. Kuroko laughed and grabbed his coat. 

*** 

At the store, Kuroko darts in and out of aisles collecting all they need (turns out it was a lot more than just coffee), while his boyfriend stands with the cart yawning and wondering how the hell Kuroko can be this awake this early in the morning, without any coffee. 

"Um, excuse me. My name is Cara. Can I help you today?" Kagami turns to find a tall store employ standing very close to him. He jerks in surprise-- She appeared out of nowhere, much like someone else he knows. After his initial shock, the tall boy can't help but gawk in astonishment. He's never seen a girl like this. Her body is thin, yet muscular. Intelligent orange eyes blink at him from under orange bangs. She bounces lightly on her toes, all in all reminding him of a basketball. And the Generation of Miracles. 

"O- oh. No, thanks. I think we're fine." She shoots him a blinding smile and says something about finding her if he needs anything but she says it as she's walking away and he doesn't catch all of it. He stares after her, dumbstruck, until his boyfriend appears with 3 cartons of vanilla ice cream and Kagami forgets to ask him about Cara. 

"Kagami-kun," Kuroko snaps his fingers in front of his face, "I asked if you know where the mackerel is." The blue haired boy stares up at his companion, face a mask of innocence. Kagami jerks back to reality.

"Mackerel? I thought you hated mackerel!" Kuroko laughs softly and kisses him. Kagami stands there stuttering as Kuroko walks away to a new row, beckoning him to follow. Like the dogs he hates, Kagami obeys, heart racing to get out of his chest. He feels as if his face is on fire, and knows Kuroko noticed.   
Damn it.   
" I do hate mackerel," Kuroko says to himself, not reelly expecting Kagami to hear. "I just wanted your attention, since it seemed like you were in another place. Excuse me for being jealous that I don't have Kagami-kun's full attention." 

When Kagami catches up to Kuroko, he finds him puzzling over the toothbrushes. Grinning, the bigger boy wraps his arm around him and presses a kiss into his neck. 

"Kagami-kun, while I choose tooth brushes, will you grab the tooth paste?" Kagami glances down the aisle, slightly pissed Kuroko didn't respond to his kiss. And then stands there, shocked. He's never seen so much tooth paste. There are so many choices. How can he even begin to-

"Kagami-kun," Kuroko says and kisses him, gently sliding his tongue in as if to taste, leaving Kagami gasping and wanting more, "just get the one we have now. I like the way it makes you taste." He stretches onto his tiptoes and bites the red faced red heads earlobe and gently tugs. Before Kagami can react, Kuroko turns around and resumes studying the toothbrushes. Kagami growls, watching the other boys shoulders shake in silent laughter and storms down the aisle to retrieve the tooth paste. As he stands up (the tooth paste was on the freaking bottom shelf), he turns and catches a glimpse of orange at the end of aisle. When he goes to investigate however, there's nothing. Must have been his imagination. 

"Kagami- kun, what tooth brushes should we get? We could get a matching set," Kuroko points to the pack of matching blue toothbrushes, "or little kid ones," he says, pointing to a pack of penguin-handled brushes, " or electric ones." He adds, and points at those. "And then we have to decide if we want extra soft, soft, medium, or hard bristles-" He's cut of by Kagami's long arm reaching over him to grab an eight pack with extra soft bristles.   
"We get these," he grunts. "Your gums are probably really easy to cut, so extra soft will be good. Also, I'm getting an eight pack because I want to postpone having to this again for as long as possible. Geez, who would've thunk. Tooth brushes. It's adorable." And it is. Seeing Kuroko, who was normally so calm, getting worked up over something as simple as toothbrushes, was one of the cutest things ever. 

"Kagami-kun, tooth brushes are important too!" Kagami simply laughs and rubs the soft blue hair on Kuroko's head. The said blue haired boy sighs softly and looks up at Kagami. They stand there like that, just drinking the other in, for a long time. 

 

***

Long after the two boys leave, Cara stands outside her own house and digests what she saw. Roko looked so happy- the red head with him must have been the new light he had told her about. She sighs. Oh Roko. So much has happened since I went to America for summer break. Her phone buzzes- a text from her best friend. 

Meet up for basketball tomorrow? 

Cara smiles as she types her response.

Of course. Have got a new move u r gonna <3

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed, please comment since this is my first fic I want to know what people thought! 
> 
> In case you were wondering, I have a couple ideas that have Cara in them, but I just needed a girl character for this story. Heh.


End file.
